Recently, in a cosmetic field, a liquid cosmetic composition containing moisture and oil therein is being developed. Various methods of containing the liquid cosmetic composition have been developed. By way of example, as shown in FIG. 1, currently, a preferential method involves the impregnation of a porous pad 10, made of various materials including sponge or urethane foam as a carrier. Further, as shown in the photograph of FIG. 2, the porous pad impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition is usually accommodated in a refill case 20 which is mounted to a compact type cosmetic container 30 for the refilling purpose.
The conventional porous pad impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition is contained in the refill case as shown in the photograph of FIG. 2 rather than in the cosmetic container, so that its size is restricted. That is, the size of the porous pad may vary slightly according to the refill-case manufacturing company. Further, given that the refill case is usually mounted to the existing compact type cosmetic container, it is impossible to indefinitely increase its size as desired. Thus, the refill case should be inevitably designed to be held in the conventional compact type cosmetic container. Thereby, the porous pad should be likewise manufactured within a range that is suitable to be accommodated in the refill case. In view of this, the porous pad is designed such that its diameter ranges from about 40 to 50 mm and its thickness ranges from about 10 to 20 mm.
Therefore, since the porous pad having the above size should be impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition, a method of very rapidly and effectively impregnating the porous pad with the liquid cosmetic composition is required. There are proposed the following conventional methods: a method of filling the porous pad with the liquid cosmetic composition using a separate filling installation and then receiving the porous pad in the refill case, and a method of directly putting the single porous pad into the refill case and then pouring the liquid cosmetic composition little by little to fill the porous pad with it.
However, the former method is problematic in that the separate filling installation is required, so that it is uneconomical, and in that the pad should be received in the refill case again, thus causing inconvenience in transport and operation. Further, the latter method is problematic in that, as the porous pad is impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition with it being received in a receiving portion of the refill case, the filling operation should be slowly performed according to the degree to which the porous pad is impregnated with the liquid cosmetic composition, so that an operation speed at which the liquid cosmetic composition is filled is unavoidably reduced, thus considerably deteriorating the productivity of a product. Such deterioration in productivity results in rising manufacturing cost. Further, the former and latter methods of filling the porous pad with the liquid cosmetic composition are problematic in that the porous pad is simply impregnated using a net structure, so that it is difficult to obtain a sufficient filling amount of liquid cosmetic composition and thereby the service life of a product is shortened, with the result that consumers should frequently re-purchase the product. Consequently, the methods lead to a high degree of complexity and inconvenience.